Friends, Lovers, or Nothing
by RawrAndI
Summary: The Reds agreed on letting their younger siblings get married. In about 11 months later, Blossom gave her sister an early Christmas gift. 7 weeks to Paris! BUT there's only two guest allowed? What happens next? Unexpected Love and caring for a baby of course!
1. The Agreement

Edited: January 26, 2012

Hi! Its been like 6 months since I've updated a new chapter/story in any of stories *sweatdrops* and I do feel bad about it -.-" *tries to smile* so I made a chapter for you guys :) Hope this helps! :3

* * *

><p><strong><em>All I Want For Christmas Is… <em>**

**_Chapter 1: The Agreement_**

_December 7, 2010_

_~12:13 p.m.~_

_~Starbucks~_

Her phone vibrated in her coat pocket as she looked at the blue sky that reminded her of a bubbly girl back home. Sipping hot coffee from a plastic cup, she took out the device and put it on her right ear as she pushed the green button with her thumb.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, is he there yet?" a familiar voice called out.

"Not yet, why?"

"Oh, just asking."

The pink eyed girl suddenly heard a huge crash from the end of her line.

"What was that?" she asked worryingly.

"Oh, Professor is trying to hang the T.V. in the living room, but apparently Kiwi tripped him along with it," she replied with a frustrated tone.

Kiwi was Bubbles cat ever since she took him from the animal shelter where they were going to sedate him. Soon enough, Bubbles saved her, while she pleaded for the little one. It was depressing to look at really…

Suddenly, the door opened revealing a firm man wearing dark blue jeans and an opened sleeve jacket over his white collared shirt. He also had on a red cap that was on backwards. _'I think that's him…' _she thought in her head.

"Um, Bubbles?" she said through her phone. "He's here."

"Oh, well tell me how it went! Good luck Blossom!" she cheered and ended the call.

The pony tailed girl groaned out because of her sisters unexpected answer. Before she could take another drink from her coffee, a figure appeared beside her table.

"Are you Blossom Utonium?" a husky voice questioned her.

She peered up at his blood shot eyes and answered nonchalantly, "Yes I am."

He eyed her weirdly and smirked. "Well, since you're going to be my sister in law, I guess there's no need to flirt with you."

She rolled her eyes at the ceiling, "Who says I'm going to let your brother marry my sister?"

He carefully took a seat across from her, the smirk never leaving his face and explained, "My brother and your sister are both in love, why take that moment away from them?"

Blossom thought about it for a moment and frowned. "Why are _you_ here anyways?"

He shrugged. "Our younger siblings wanted me to discuss their marriage with you, to see if you agree."

The frowning girl let out a desperate sigh and replied back saying, "And _you_ agree?"

Again, he shrugged. "I guess, what about you?"

Her frown deepened. "No."

He grinned. "Hey, put that frown upside down or else your whole life will be a complete hell."

She glared at him. "That's a myth."

He crossed his arms and sat back. "And that myth is going to be real."

"Whatever," she told him and looked outside at the passing cars.

"Blossom," he said and continued, "Know what's best for your sibling and I'll know what's best for mine."

"Trust me, I already know," she gruffly answered not turning her head around to face him.

"Come on, you don't want to look at your blonde headed sister all crying in front of you, do you?"

Blossom couldn't even handle a moment like that. "No…"

"Then my job here is done," he got up from his seat and prepared to leave, when suddenly Blossom quickly grabbed ahold on one of his hands._ Hm.. How warm.._

"Brick, wait," She said her voice a little bit low so that it wouldn't catch anyone's attention.

He looked at her as if she was crazy and asked, "What?"

"I-I'll let them," her eyes closed trying not to cry. "I just don't want her to leave that's all."

That was true, her other sister, Buttercup, and her aren't complete without Bubbles.

It was quiet for a moment. But finally, Brick sighed breaking out the silence. "I guess this means I should agree too."

Blossom slowly opened her eyes at him, then nodded. "Okay..."

Then she peered at the way she held his hand and blushed in embarrassment while letting it go.

"O-oh, I'm sorry," she laughed nervously as her hand rubbed the back of her head.

He put on his signature smirk again. "You should always put on that smile, it actually looks good on you."

This made her face go completely red. What is this guys problem? Until, Brick made his way towards the exit. He opened the door and before leaving, he faced her then winked saying,

"Pleasure doing business with you my sister in law," while pulling off his cap, revealing his ruffled hair and putting it on again. That's when the door jingled as it closes.

Blossom really hoped she made a great decision.

* * *

><p><em>11 months later… (November 9, 2011)<em>

_6:39 p.m._

_~Bubbles home~_

It's been 11 months since the day of Bubbles marriage. Her young sister cried in joy because of her older sister's agreement. Not to mention, they finally have a family of their own.

The cute blue eyed girl opened her early Christmas present from Blossom. It was a small box that was wrapped in a blue ribbon. As she took off the wrapper, she gasped out happily.

"Blossom! Thank you, thank you for this!" the giddy 26 year old sibling cried out. "An all expensive trip to Paris, France for 7 weeks!"

The pink eyed woman just smiled at her. "You're very welcome Bubbles."

The blonde head girl suddenly frowned. "Um Blossom, it says its going to start in November 11…"

Blossom face palmed her face and cursed while saying, "I must've got the wrong one and it was also the last in the market…"

Bubbles giggled. "It's okay, we can start preparing tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I can get another one for you this December, but it'll cost a lot since they discounted the price for this month."

"Yep! Oh and why does it say only two guests only?"

Once again, Blossom cursed."Ugh, I was in such a hurry that time."

"Oh.. Well, since Boomer and I are going to go this weekend… I want you _and_ Brick to babysit Melanie for 7 weeks," Bubbles suggested while showing her innocent smile.

Blossom's eyes went wide. Her mouth was beginning to open, as if to protest about her little sisters decision, but someone already took it out from her mouth.

"W-what!" Brick yelled out, with little Melanie in his arms and his married brother next to him sneering at the overheard news.

* * *

><p>Wellll... this seems short *sweatdrops* Anyways, Merry almost Christmas everybody that made it through and read this whole chappie! :3 Here are some cookies! *gives out cookies* ^w^ lol See ya on the next chapter! :3<p> 


	2. It's Decided!

Edited: April 23, 2012

Sorry for the _very_ long update :c School has been pretty hard on me lately so I haven't got the chance to continue the second chapter. But now I did. :) Thanks for the reviews on my 1st chapter ^^ I appreciate it! :3 Now on to the second chappie everybody c:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: It's Decided<strong>

_November 9, 2011_

_7:01 p.m._

_~Bubbles living room~_

They all discussed or well… "argued" about her little sister's decision.

"Why do _I_ help her take care of Melanie?" the red male head spat out, "This is clearly a woman's job."

The light blue eyed girl felt offensive by this while her husband cleared his throat, obvious that it isn't true.

"Guys can too you know," the pink girl managed to tell him calmly.

They all sat down in Bubbles kitchen table with baby Melanie falling deeply asleep in Brick's arms. It's surprising how a baby can withstand all that yelling from him.

"Will you please keep your voice down Brick?" Bubbles asked pleadingly.

He kept his mouth shut, but the red boy's anger still boiled inside him.

"Leave me out of this," he murmured more calmly this time. "Hire a baby sitter or at least someone."

Bubbles sighed. "Fine, I'll hire a baby sitter tomorrow."

Blossom frowned. Not because of Bubbles decision, but to Brick's demeanor. He stood up and handed Melanie back to Bubbles arms.

"I have other things to do," the auburn haired boy answered, glancing at his watch.

Before he could say goodbye, Melanie suddenly gave out a loud cry. Brick rolled his eyes to the ceiling while Bubbles tried saying soothing words into the baby's ear.

Frustrated by this, Brick took ahold of the blonde baby giving Bubbles an unexpected look. He then caressed her which in return earned a quiet peaceful snore coming from the little bundle in his arms.

Heaving a sigh, he looked at her mother giving him an innocent smile.

"I'll try to have my spare time to help.. Blossom with Melanie," he mumbled.

I was surprised that he suddenly changed his mind. Brick gave back Melanie into Boomers arms this time, careful not to wake her up again.

"It's decided then! Blossom and Brick, you guys can start tomorrow to get a head start," Bubbles encouraged.

"T-tomorrow?" the auburn girl stuttered.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that sweetheart?" Brick smirked.

She growled at him. "I found out I have a cavity so I set up an appointment with the dentist."

He laughed. "Cavity? Damn Blossom what have you been eating? A five hundred pound cake?"

_That's it._

She stood up and grabbed her coat jacket off the racket close to the exit. Putting it back on, Bubbles planted her hand on her shoulder while saying, "I'm sorry Blossom, but I want Melanie to be safe. I trust you and-."

She glanced her way to Boomer behind her. He gave her a reassuring smile before returning to the form in his arms, but the red head wasn't paying attention.

She continued. "-and Boomer trusts Brick."

The pink eyed girls expression softened by her statement. Giving her a hug while she whispers into her ear, "I'll do this for you, not for him."

She simply nodded. "Okay, take care Bloss."

Blossom smiled and walked out of the house. Memories from the past barged into my head, when Brick and her agreed to whether let their youngest siblings marry or not. _Was it a mistake?_

Shaking her thoughts away, she pulled out her cellphone to change the time for her appointment tomorrow. _Only for Bubbles sake.._

* * *

><p><em>November 10, 2011<em>

_1:45 p.m._

_~Back to Bubbles house~_

_-Blossom's POV- _

"You're holding her wrong!" I remarked.

Brick held his angry gaze at me before wiping his wet and soapy hands on my shirt.

"What the heck was that for?"

"You and your bossy personality!"

"Look who's talking!" I barked while gritting my teeth.

Suddenly, a deafening wail snapped me back from the big argument that Brick and I were processing.

I groaned frustratingly. "See what you did Brick?"

A knock can be heard on the door despite from all the crying.

"How are you guys doing, want any help?" a familiar voice called out.

"Of cour-"

My words were interrupted when Brick covered my mouth. "Its okay Bubs, we're doing just fine," he replied to her.

"Oh, okay then. Please be careful with Melanie."

Biting down on the palm of his hand giving me an opportunity I said, "Don't worry!"

The sound of footsteps were now faint as I glared at Brick who was looking at his bitten hand.

"Dammit Red, look what you did," he notified annoyingly.

"Ugh, lets focus at her for once already!"

Reaching for the plastic duck beside the tub, I pressed on its belly making it squeak.

Trying to be relaxed as possible, I made the toy closed its distance on Melanie's face, making her cries lower down a bit. Her amused expression focused on the object in front of her.

"This is stupid," Brick stated boringly.

I ignored him and pleadingly looked deeply into Melanie's dark blue eyes. In a matter of moments, she let out a giggle and tried to get a hold of the rubber duck.

I sighed a relief. "At least I made her stop."

Silence. "Whatever."

He brought himself up and made his way towards the door.

I frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Home," he answered.

"But what about-?"

_''Click''_.

"Melanie.."

* * *

><p>Hm.. It's been only one day and Brick is already starting to get frustrated and quit? I wonder why that is. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and these cupcakes! *hands out cupcakes* :) I'll <em>try<em> to update the next one as soon as I can! Thankies and R & R :3


	3. The Departure

Edited: April 23, 2012

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The DepartureFever Love**

_November 11, 2011_

_~12:10 p.m.~_

_~Bubbles house~_

Today was the day Bubbles and Boomer are going to depart for their seven weeks vacation to Paris. Which means leaving both the reds to carry on their task in the worst moment.

The auburn male leaned against the doorframe by the living room calmly, while his counterpart listened to her sister's instructions.

"Remember Blossom," she explained. "Melanie's bed time is past eight o' clock and also, make sure you put the smooth ocean music on to make her go to sleep. Now-"

"Once she wakes up, feed her about five and twenty-five ounces of the baby formula in the morning," Blossom answered for her.

The young blond female nodded. "Yeah and-"

"Support her at all times since she's not strong enough to yet," Brick interrupted coolly.

Bubbles hesitated, but nodded once more. "Right and also-"

"Never leave her unattended under any circumstances," the red female added while glaring at Brick who looked away not meeting her eyes.

"Umm…"

"Change her twice a day in the morning and night," Brick continued with a disgusted expression on his face.

The young blue stared at both of them, speechless.

"If she's upset, entertain her with music or her little rattle," Blossom pointed out.

"And-" Brick began.

"Alright alright," Bubbles interrupted nervously, "it looks like you guys are already prepared."

Brick just shrugged and Blossom nodded her head. Moments later, Boomer appeared next to his older brother carrying Melanie. He faced Brick while holding her out in front of his frame. "Here she is, promise us to take good care of her."

The red male glanced at the small figure across from before cradling her in his arms. "Sure, you guys have a safe trip."

Boomer chuckled. "Thanks and also, you both better behave around Melanie, she's fussy when it comes to loud arguments."

Brick didn't say anything until his younger brother patted him in the back for support.

"Thanks for the tip," he finally mumbled.

The blue male looked at him intently. "Eh, I guess."

Boomer soon faced his two-month year old daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Bye sweetheart, be nice to your aunty Blossom and uncle Brick for me."

Bubbles soon did the same, but with a different response. "Love you Mel, mommy and daddy will both be back in seven weeks."

The baby stared at both of her parents after showing them her toothless grin. The blue female smiled back before choking out a sob. Boomer comforted her by hugging and whispering soothing words into her ear, saying that it's okay to leave their daughter with their siblings. Blossom knew this was Bubbles first time leaving her baby for a trip far away. She couldn't even handle being hundreds of miles away from her.

After that dramatic scene, Boomer took their suitcases inside the trunk of the yellow cab outside. The blond female stood at the front door of their house with her eldest sister holding the list of instructions made by the blue.

"Pretty please take care of her Blossom, if anything happens to her, I don't know what I'll do," she pleaded desperately.

The auburn girl stared at the paper skeptically while nodding her head to respond to her sister's question. Unexpectedly, the blonde female began to hug her sister as if her life depended on it and trotted off to leave.

"Bye Blossom! Promise me!" she yelled off into the distance for the long road ahead of them until she was gone.

"This'll be a long day," Blossom groaned out and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em>November 13, 2011<em>

_~ 10:12 a.m. ~_

_~ Bubble's house ~_

It's been two days since the blues left, but the two red heads have their own problem to deal with. Upon entering the living room, Blossom stopped in her tracks before facing the man lying down on the couch in his slumber. "Oh great, now I have to take care of this _thing_," she grumbled. Brick continued to sleep with his favorite cap shaded the top half side of his face.

"Wake up sleepy head," the pink girl commanded with an annoying tone.

Irritated and tired, he ignored her attempt to wake him and decided to turn around facing the other direction. Suddenly, a familiar cry can be heard from upstairs, which in turn made Brick shot up from his position.

"I can't believe you," Blossom started disappointingly while shaking her head.

He ignored her yet again and darted upstairs leaving her inside the living room. Blossom rolled her eyes at the ceiling, but quickly followed behind and was shocked to see Melanie's face turning red. _What's happening to her?_

Brick couldn't believe it either and tried to comfort the baby in his arms by patting her back.

"Brick something's wrong with her," her voice turned to worry and concern. Brick agreed by looking at her dead in the eye as if to say "no shit Sherlock" but instead nodded in return.

"Damn it, she's really warm, we better take her to a doctor," he answered while gritting his teeth, turning his head to Melanie's flushed face.

Without hesitation, they left to the nearest children's hospital and signed up for an appointment. When both reds were called, they suspect for the worse to come.

"So what is it doc? Is she okay?" Brick asked urgently to the doctor with hazel eyes and chestnut hair.

"She's fine don't worry, just a high fever that's all," he replied.

The red male sighed out a relief. _Thank god_, he thought.

Blossom appeared next to the pediatrician with Melanie asleep in her arms.

"Thanks so much Dr. Leo, we should probably be going now," she said smiling, a tone of appreciation in her voice.

_Now that's something you don't see everyday_, Brick thought suspiciously.

"Any time," he said smiling back and added, "you two couples should keep an eye on her next time."

Blossom and Brick blushed a deep red and both protested in utter annoyance. "We're not _couples_!"

The doctor laughed. "Sorry, my mistake."

"Damn right it is," Brick grumbled.

Blossom scoffed at him, but still held that smile for the doctor since the beginning. "It's okay, we'll be going now, see you later."

When they reached the car, Brick couldn't resist but to ask her a personal question. "Is something going on between you and the "love doctor" back there?"

She flinched but muttered, "Since when do you get so interested with my love life?"

Brick didn't say anything, but shrugged by her response and got inside the car on their way home.

* * *

><p>A bit rushed D: Sorry I barely edited it :C I was planning on posting the next chapter the day after this was updated, but I didn't have time since I was busy. *sweat* But until next time! :)<p>

Melanie is having a fever? Oh no! But why is Blossom developing a sudden appreciating to the doctor? Brick, any ideas? Guess not.. Answers coming soon! :D Next Chapter: The Love Doctor/Red Problem


	4. Love Doctor

Edited: April 29, 2012

Disclaimer: I dont own the Powerpuff girls or Rowdyruff Boys

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Love DoctorRed Problem**

_~November 14, 2011~_

_~10:05 p.m.~_

_~Bubble's house~_

After that incident with Melanie the other day Blossom went downstairs to check up with Brick in the kitchen. Upon arriving, she peeked through the door frame at him who was having difficulties putting in the baby formula inside the bottle. Moments later, he accidently knocked off the milk powder on the floor while getting a huge splash of white on his face with his cap falling down towards the floor as well. Blossom can't help but giggle at his little slip up and strode over to help him.

"It looks like you need some help," she announced.

He glanced back. "No thanks, I got it all under control."

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "We were supposed to take care of her together."

"Well, I don't need any help," he stated coolly and added, "if you want, you could be in diaper duty."

She groaned, annoyed by his answer. "If you don't want to do it together, why didn't you just refused Bubbles offer!"

He hesitated and said, "I have my reasons."

"Ugh!" she growled and bounded upstairs in the guest room she was suppose to settle in.

Downstairs, Brick dusted off his favorite red cap on his jeans and put it back on while muttering, "Women…"

* * *

><p>The red female stared at the words in the screen. <em><strong>Dentist Appointment Today: 1:30 p.m.<strong>_

_Almost forgot.._ she thought while sighing.

Taking a shower, grabbing her jeans, pink blouse and jacket followed by a red bow tightly on her auburn hair, she quickly got out of her room and darted downstairs.

Not meeting each others eyes, she asked, "Did you take her temperature?"

Brick looked up while feeding Melanie the bottle and answered, "Yeah I did, almost cried earlier actually."

Her expression changed to worry. "Why?"

He shrugged and changed the subject. "Anyways, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the doctor for my cavity remember?" she explained nonchalantly.

He smirked. "Is it because you ate-"

"Not another word," she interrupted angrily and went towards the door.

"Wait, so you're just going to leave me here?" he asked bewildered.

She stopped in her tracks. "You didn't need _any_ help remember?" she explained then left closing the door behind her.

Brick glanced at the relaxing bundle in his arms while muttering to himself, "I don't need her."

* * *

><p><em>~1:27 p.m.~<em>

_~Dentist~_

After Blossom parked her car in the parking lot, she opened the door in the building that leads to her destination.

"Oh my, you look stressed miss," someone pointed out.

She looked at the young girl sitting behind the counter and walked towards her.

"Yes yes, sorry um.. Miss-?"

She laughed. "Please call me Miss Jill, what are you here for?"

Blossom looked at the way her pearly teeth showed while laughing and her brown hair almost covering her dark blue eyes. The way her work outfit fitted her perfectly well. In all, she had the gorgeous features of a model.

Snapping back to reality she answered, "I have an appointment."

"Oh, are you Blossom Utonium? If so, he'll be out momentarily," she said but then added, "as a matter of fact, here he comes right now."

Stepping out of the back door, the familiar figure came out while rubbing his forehead. "Jill, is our patient he- oh, Miss Utonium, you must be the patient."

She nodded while smiling. "Yes I am Dr. Leo."

He laughed for a bit before saying, "Call me that when I'm working at the hospital, for now just call me Sam."

"Alright Sam."

Gesturing for her to come, he said, "Let's begin, follow me."

Passing the hallway and into a cold room with well made equipment, she was thankful that she brought her warm jacket with her.

"Will you lay down here please while I go get the data from last week," he commanded gently.

She did what she was told and in about three or five minutes later, he returned with a black transparent paper. Placing it on the screen that showed the whole thing, he then sat on a short stool to level with Blossoms head where she was lying down.

He carefully took out a pen inside his pocket and pointed it to the screen. "Congratulations Miss Utonium, it looks like you don't have your cavity anymore," he explained to her.

Blossom bolted out of her seat and noticed the way her teeth all are in great shape. "But I thought.."

Remembering her last weeks appointment, another doctor took a picture of her teeth and said that the results will come out for another week or so. She even remembered the way how it hurts inside her mouth while she ate her favorite last piece of chocolate Buttercup gave her after she left for a trip in New York.

"Can you at least make sure?" she asked worryingly.

He paused. "Sure I guess, stay put for a minute."

Approximately six minutes later, she shivered after the cold quickly over took her body.

"I'm back."

"T-thank g-god," she stuttered.

Moments later, a warm coat covered half of her bodily entirely making her warm.

"I figured you might be cold after I left," he stated.

She blushed. "Thanks Sam."

"Alright, now open your mouth wide."

He took out the same object the other doctor got last week to take the image of her teeth. Following his orders, she opened her lips and the item was placed between the side of her teeth.

"Now wait," he said before pushing a button connected to a machine.

* * *

><p><em>~2:03 p.m.~<em>

_~Bubbles house~_

Sounds of crying can be heard inside the room where Melanie was sleeping in. Brick tried picking her up and calming her down, but as he did, the same hot temperature from before made contact with his fingers.

"Shit not again," he cursed.

Taking out the device in his pocket, he texted fast enough to get Melanie out of the room and into the vehicle.

* * *

><p><em>~2:11 p.m.~<em>

_~Dentist~_

"Now you're going to have to come back next week, Miss Utonium," Sam announced.

She felt her jaw before replying back, "Alright, Thanks a lot Sam."

He sneered. "Always."

Gently standing up, she felt a little woozy for a bit and her head started throbbing in pain. Before colliding back, Sam immediately took her hand and shoulder to guide her to the exit of the room.

Placing her hand on her forehead, she leaned a bit for support landing her head on Sam's shoulder. Blossom blushed furiously and Sam just laughed heartedly. "You must be really tired Miss Utonium."

"Blossom," she began.

"Huh?"

"You can call me Blossom," she assured tiredly.

"Now that's a cute name for a pretty girl like you," he commented.

Lifting her head up to look at him straight in the eye for any doubts, the phone in her jacket rang.

_Not now!_ she thought embarrassingly.

"Hold on, it's.. a friend of mine."

Taking out her phone, her rare eyes read the text on the device. **_Melanie's temperature is high again! Going to the hospital, hurry!_**

Almost dropping her phone, she glanced back at the doctor. "Melanie's temperature.."

He looked at her thoughtfully before answering, "In your condition, you'll be in a road kill but I can drive you to the hospital."

She smiled. "Thanks." _Love Doctor it is Brick._

* * *

><p>Finally updating this chapter! x3 So with all my other busy work aside for now, I bring you guys the fourth Chapter for this story :D Sorry if it's too long though.. Anyways, hope you like it C:<p>

My, my.. Brick and Blossom are never going to decide to help each other huh? I wonder about the _love doctor_ as Brick calls him. Melanie's temperature is high again! Whyy! D: Stay tuned to the next chapter! Chapter 5: Teamwork/A Date it is!


	5. Teamwork

Edited: May 12, 2012

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: TeamworkA Date it is!**

~ 3:30 p.m. ~

~ Hospital ~

Brick and Blossom just stood, looking through the transparent glass. Melanie laid there inside an incubator as calm as she is. Her temperature finally turned back to normal. Hopefully, this could be the last of this incident to ever happen again. The auburn female feels fresh tears in her eyes as she wiped it away with the back of her hand. Turning her head, she sees Brick standing next to her, his hands in his pockets as his expression changed to one of the moments Blossom has rarely seen. "Ahem."

They both turned intentionally towards the voice. Blossom was the first to speak. "Is she alright?"

The doctor wasn't the same one Blossom encountered before. He looked rather thin, but his face shows that he's not the one to be joked with. "May I speak to the parents?"

The two reds glanced at each other. "They're not here, we're currently taking care of Melanie until they come back from their trip," Brick spoke.

The doctor eyed the two wearily before saying, "Alright I guess," he said while adjusting his glasses, "Melanie is doing fine as we speak, we gave her the treatment she needs for the fever."

"Thanks a whole lot doc," Brick replied.

He chuckled. "Oh, don't thank me, thank Dr. Leo over there."

His thumb pointed behind him, where the familiar form stood behind a counter, carefully looking over through a file of papers.

Blossom smiled and casually walked towards him, making Brick's eyes roll and followed her.

"Dr. Leo," she began, happily.

Sam turned and confronted Blossom with that pearly smile of his. "Hey Blossom, Mel-"

She didn't really mean to do it, but all the help from the pediatrician made her think otherwise. The kiss lasted for about half a second and their lips started to part ways. Brick gritted his teeth and crossed his arms at the scene happening in front of him. Blossom, who's face was deep red tried to take the words in her mouth, but the doctor beat her to it.

"That.. was unexpected," he said surprised.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled coyly.

The red male couldn't take it anymore, he darted towards the exit and into his car, leaving Blossom behind.

* * *

><p>~ 7:30 p.m. ~<p>

~ Bubble's house ~

The numerous ringing of the doorbell indicated a furious familiar red head outside. Brick turned off the T.V. and made his way to the door. Opening it, Blossom stormed in with Melanie falling deeply asleep in her arms and went upstairs to put her off to bed. Once she did, her figure appeared in front of Brick and she yelled at the way he left her for no reason at all. "Why'd you leave me Brick?"

"Oh sorry, I thought you were "occupied"," he argued back.

She ignored his little comment. "You made me feel embarrassed in front of Sam!"

"Maybe that's what I was trying to do," he said casually.

"Why do you make things so complicated?" she said, her face now closer to his.

"Why did you kiss him in the first place?" he exclaimed, smelling her minty breath.

"Because he helped Melanie get back to normal!"

"That doesn't tell me anything Blossom and we both know that, you like him don't you? A guy that you barely met for two days?" he stated angrily.

Immediately, both of them fell quiet once the sound of thunder woke Melanie up in her room. Droplets of rain hang outside the window, drop after drop as Blossom sat down on the couch, both hands on her face, in the living room and began to stifle a soft cry.

Brick who clearly doesn't know how to comfort a woman when they're in their saddened state, said, "I'm sorry for leaving you."

"It's okay, its my fault," she sniffed.

He sat down right next to her and started wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Blossom who was unaware with this situation, somehow leaned her head on his shoulder comfortably. Melanie's cries from upstairs finally lowered and fell silent. Awkward silence began to form and the only one that made a sound was the rain from outside.

"Sorry," he repeated.

She took in his words and smiled. "I know, I'm sorry too."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"Everything," she said and frowned.

Silence.

He chuckled. "Remember when I said that you're life is going to be into a complete hell if you don't turn your frown upside down?"

She sighed. "Yeah, what about it?"

"All this for her," his head gestured to the top floor.

She laughed. "It's for Bubbles and Boomer-"

"It was our decision to make you know," he interrupted gently.

She sighed again. "I know that."

Another silence fell.

"Brick?" she peered at his face.

He looked content and peaceful while asleep, making Blossom grin warmly. She shifted her form closer to his because of the cold that's starting to make contact to her body. Yet, the warmness of his clothing made her sleepy and her eyes soon closed to complete darkness.

* * *

><p>~ 8:00 a.m. ~<p>

~ November 15, 2011 ~

Blossom groaned as her phone began to ring loudly while Brick mumbled in his sleep next to her. "Butch, stop that racket."

The pink girl suddenly giggled, but wondered who the guy Brick was talking about. Reaching out for her phone, she looked at the text and smiled. On the text was a picture where Bubbles made peace signs next to Boomer who was making bunny ears on her head, on the background stood the eiffel tower. They're so childish sometimes, she thought happily.

Unexpectedly, Brick who abruptly woke placed his chin on one of Blossom's shoulder. "I can't believe Boomer just did that."

"Oh hey, you're up," she said as she turned her phone off and stood up from the couch, "I'm going to feed Melanie, you coming?."

He nodded tiredly. "Uhuh."

As soon as they set Melanie on her feeding chair, Brick opened the cabinet for the ingredients. The auburn girl then took the bottle off from the other drawer and placed it on the counter.

"Okay, Brick where's the formula?" she questioned.

"Right here," he announced and set the item next to the bottle.

"Alright, let's open it," she assured and opened the milk powder.

But instead, her face met up with something white and she stood still as her head tried to adjust on what just happened. Brick couldn't contain his laughter any longer and decided to help her with the mess. "Here let me-"

His words got cut off as the powder landed on his face like last time. Blossom giggled. "That's revenge for laughing at me."

He smirked. "Oh yeah?"

The red male stuffed his hand inside the container of the powder and threw it on her face. Half of her body was covered in white and even her hair.

"Damn! This should be on Youtube!" Brick chuckled.

"Your face should be on youtube!" Blossom laughed and threw a handful of powder on his face.

This went on for quite a long time, Melanie stared at both of her uncle and aunt, wondering what the whole thing was about. After long minutes of fun and entertainment, they both stopped and looked at each other before laughing.

"I can't believe I just did that," Blossom began.

Brick couldn't believe it either and took a towel that was hanging from the counter. "Here."

He handed her the towel and sneered. "I'll take care of Melanie's food, you go clean this mess."

She scoffed, but grinned. "Me? But it was you-"

"_You_ started it," he pointed out.

"Whatever."

Her phone started beeping and she quickly took it out from her pocket and peered at the text. It was from the doctor, he gave her a ride home once Brick left her, which she doesn't want to remember now. Also, she gave him her number just in case something else happens, but except this was different.

**Hey Blossom, I was just thinking, wanna go to this new restaurant that just opened up? Dinner's on me. –Sam**

She gasped. Brick eyed her weirdly and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," she lied, a bit poorly and covered her phone behind her.

Weirdly, Brick didn't notice anything unusual and continued upon his work with the bottle.

_Should I? Well, what's wrong with a little dinner?_

Her fingers worked expertly with the keypads. **Sure! –Blossom**

_Nothing wrong with a little dinner with the doctor_, she thought, but she almost regret accepting his request. When she glanced at Brick, his face showed enthusiasm and joy as he picked Melanie up from her highchair. A very uncommon emotion that happens to him, which made her heart skip a beat. _Yep, nothing wrong…_

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews! :3 This chapter was supposed to be submitted yesterday, but I got sick for no reason at all. I decided to postpone this till today so now I give you guys fifth chapter! :D The chapter seems a bit rushed since I updated this like almost at midnight. Also, I feel a bit better after my parents gave me some medications :) So sorry for the little "kiss" scene, I just needed to build up Blossom's character quite a bit. Which I hope you guys think its okay.. Oh! and Buttercup and Butch will be a cameo as of now, but I think in the next chapter I might let them be in it :3<p>

Anyways! :D Brick and Blossom finally made up! But do I hear a sudden regret in Blossom's voice as soon as she accepted the doctor's dinner offer? O: Find out next Chapter! :3 Chapter 6: Make Up/Just For You


	6. Chapter 6: Part One

Edited: May 19, 2012

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls! Nor the Cheesecake Factory! D;

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Make UpJust For You Part One**

~ 7:56 p.m. ~

~ November 16, 2011 ~

Slipping on her low sleeve ruby red dress, she peeked herself at the mirror and did a little turn. Her long auburn hair followed during the process gracefully. Blossom smiled and put on her bow to its rightful place on top of her head. As soon as she finished, she put on her matching colored sandals and headed downstairs.

Brick slept on the couch in the living room with his prize hat possession on his head. The room though, looked a bit dark with only one light lit from the lamp at the corner of the room. He looked really cute while he's sleeping and that she doesn't deny one bit. But she haven't told him she was going away for the night. Hoping she wouldn't make any noise, she tiptoed across the room to the exit. A ruffle can be heard from the sofa and Blossom carefully tilted her head behind her.

Melanie laid asleep on Brick's chest. Her hands gripped on to his shirt for balance as she soon falls asleep afterwards. The red female's expression soften and somehow regretted leaving the two. Blossom shook her head for it was only a dinner, nothing more and continued to open the door and leave.

* * *

><p>~ 8:06 p.m. ~<p>

~ Cheesecake Factory ~

"I'm glad you can make it Blossom," Sam greeted with a smile.

She smiled back and sat right across from him. Her eyes scanned the area with awe as she took in the sight.

"The inside is beautiful," she muttered.

Sam laughed heartedly. "Well, you're not the only one."

He took the menu on the table and asked her, "Since we're both here, you ready to eat?"

* * *

><p>~ 8:14 p.m. ~<p>

~ Bubbles house ~

Brick awoke with a start and almost woke Melanie up. He searched through the whole room for a familiar female red head as he carefully picked Melanie in his arms.

"Blossom?" he whispered gently.

Walking towards the stairs, each step he took made a sound which made the blonde baby shift in his arms uncomfortably. He then came inside Melanie's room to tuck her in before going to another room.

"Hey Blossom, I just tucked-" his voice trailed off as he soon discovered that Blossom was nowhere to be seen.

"Must be with that love doctor again," he grumbled and felt that same anger come back to him, "and she didn't even bother to tell me where she was going."

He darted downstairs and reached for his phone on the counter and dialed a certain brunette.

"What's up Brick? How's my niece?" a husky voice answered as he answered his call.

"Look I need you to do something for me…" Brick said through the phone.

* * *

><p>~ 8:26 p.m. ~<p>

~ Cheesecake Factory ~

Blossom ate her salmon and closed her eyes from the taste. "This tastes so good," she admitted.

Sam ordered steak with mashed potatoes and said, "Mine too, want something to drink?"

She nodded and continued to eat her food pleasantly. "I can't believe you're doing this for me."

He grinned. "Consider this a token for your appreciation of my work."

Blossom can't help but smile and blush at the same time. "Thanks a lot Sam."

He smiled back. "You're welcome Blossom."

* * *

><p>~ 8:30 p.m. ~<p>

~ Bubbles house ~

"You want me to do what?" the brown spiky haired boy questioned his brother.

Brick groaned. "Do me a favor and babysit Melanie for today please."

He laughed. "Is this a joke? I don't babysit bro, I have a hottie back home to take care of instead."

He made his way to the exit, but Brick stopped him in his tracks. "Do it and I'll pay you fifty bucks."

The green eyed boy smirked. "Now we're talking, make that one hundred and you got yourself a deal."

His red brother crossed his arms and gritted his teeth. "Fine, but you better take care of her understand? Don't leave this house before I come back."

The brunettes eyebrow perked up in confusion. "Where are you going Brick?"

The red male opened the door and got outside while answering, "Nowhere Butch, stay here."

* * *

><p>~ 8:38 p.m. ~<p>

~ Cheesecake Factory ~

It was almost closing time as Blossom and Sam laughed at whatever each of them said.

"My sister Buttercup took his hat and threw it on to the river, he was pissed when he found out about it," the auburn girl giggled.

Sam continued to smile and said, "Did he get another one?"

Blossom shook her head and sneered. "Nah, he dried it of course, rather get the old than the new."

The hazel eyed man grinned, but glanced at his watch and wiped the napkin on his mouth. "It's almost time to close, want to leave?"

The red head shook her head again and answered, "No, not just yet."

* * *

><p>~ 8:40 p.m. ~<p>

~ The Dentist ~

Brick stormed inside the building and searched the area for Blossom. He spots a girl behind the counter and walked towards her.

"Have you seen an auburn head female here?" he asked her.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. Her blue eyes made Brick think of the clear ocean at night.

She smiled and said, "Oh, she went to a date with the doctor at that new restaurant that just opened up."

"Where is it?" he asked frustrated.

"I'll tell you if you go on a date with me," she said grinning.

Brick hesitated. "I… don't even know you.."

She stood up from her seat and pointed to herself. "My name is Jill, you won't have time to get to her since the place closes till nine o' clock unless you accept my offer."

The red boy was certainly impatient. He doesn't even have time to decide for pete's sakes! The clock on the counter read, 8:51 p.m. in bold numbers.

"I..," he answered.

* * *

><p>I made Part One instead of the whole chapter because I don't have time to continue for today D: I hope you guys can wait patiently for the next one tomorrow. See ya guys soon! :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: Part Two

I know this was suppose to be due last Sunday, but I got caught off guard by buying stuff for Mother's Day. D: I hope you guys were patient for the last part for chapter 6. In all, Thanks for your patience though. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Make UpJust For You Part Two**

_Meanwhile…_

~ November 16, 2011

~ 8:56 p.m. ~

~The Dentist ~

"..No thanks," he finally answered.

Jill looked offended. She strode over to him while batting her eyelashes. "I can't believe you would say no to a girl like me."

Brick couldn't take it anymore, he needed to find Blossom.

"Babe, cut out this bullshit and tell me where she is," he growled at her.

She pouted and crossed her arms. "Unless you say yes, I know how to have a good time."

Brick took a quick look at the clock one last time. 8:58 p.m. _If this shit gets on any longer, I'm getting out of here,_ he thought angrily. _Do I have a choice?_

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Brick began, "Al-.."

"Brick?" a familiar voice interrupted. "What are you doing here?"

The red male turned around towards the voice. Blossom stood close to the exit while wearing a beautiful dress that Brick somehow find amazing on her, but his eyes darted to her hand that held someone else's.

"Looks like we have a visitor, Jill?" Sam spoke next to Blossom.

"I was going to say yes to his offer," she said too quickly while smiling.

Sam looked perplexed. "Which is about?"

Her smile grew wider. "A date of course!"

Blossom's expression turned to shock, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Is that true Brick?"

Brick gritted his teeth and mumbled, "No way in hell I would."

He turned to his heels and left towards the exit not meeting eye contact with Blossom.

Jill frowned, but smirked. "He'll come around, he looks so cute when he's angry."

Blossom faced her and scowled. "You're a completely different person when I first met you."

Jill placed her hand on her hips as if to mock her and said, "Sweetie, if you're talking about my twin, her shifts over so get over it."

The red female lowered her head in embarrassment, but turned to the doctor next to her. "I should be heading home now."

He frowned at her suggestion. "Alright, I'm very sorry about all of this Blossom."

She smiled and hugged him for only a few seconds. "Thanks Sam."

He nodded and a smile replaced itself on his features. "Take care of yourself."

* * *

><p>~9:14 p.m. ~<p>

~ Bubble's home ~

Brick punched the wall with such great force, that he doesn't really care about the house falling down.

"Dude, calm the hell down man," Butch told him gently.

Melanie who was sleeping upstairs, suddenly broke into a cry. "Aw shit, look what you did, you woke up my niece," the brunette grumbled.

Brick groaned and began to plop himself onto the couch. "That Jill girl is such a fucking slut."

Butch had a glint in his eyes and smirked. "Was she hot? Hit me up man."

The auburn male threw a pillow at his statement which hit him on the chest. "Shut up and get out."

His brother pulled his hands up in surrender. He knows that whenever Brick is in this mood, he's going to end up in trouble.. big time. "Alright, what about the money?"

Brick stood up and took out a fifty dollar bill. "I'll give it the rest to you tomorrow."

Butch happily took the money and opened the front door to leave, but stopped at the sight he was seeing. "Damn..."

Blossom looked at him confusingly and asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Butch who was about to respond, got cut off by Brick pulling him back inside the house. "Go Butch and leave or else you won't get your money."

The brunette really needed the money and nervously obeyed while going off into the streets. "Bye bro!"

Brick ignored him and continued to go into his sister-in-law's home. Blossom followed awkwardly and closed the door behind her. Moments later, she started to speak, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Brick uttered a laugh, "No shit and here I thought we had a truce."

She scoffed, "We did but-."

The auburn male interrupted her, "We _used_ to Blossom, don't try to change the subject."

Brick is obviously pissed at her. He sat on the couch and stared at the black screen of the TV. Blossom sat next to him like last time, but somehow an imaginary border line was setted up between them. "I'm really _really_ sorry, it was just a dinner Brick, honest."

He glanced at her and said in annoyance, "Oh yeah? What about the time you guys were holding hands? Dinner my ass."

She frowned and said, "What are you? You know by the looks of things, you're jealous Brick, that's it!"

Brick began to laugh, "I don't like you and I'm sure as hell you don't like me, why the fuck would I be jealous?"

She grinned, "Then why'd you mentioned about us holding hands? Remember that time when I kissed him? I feel appreciated that's all. For all I know, we're just friends Brick."

He forgot about his anger as he smirked and scooted closer to her, "I bet you kiss every guy there is whenever they help you, is that it?"

Blossom doesn't know where this was heading, but replied with a shrug. "It depends.."

Already breaking the imaginary border, Brick said with a shock, "I can't believe you just fucking said that."

She shrugged again, "Language, but of course I haven't really appreciate that much people in my life except studies and my family."

Brick stopped, but remained close that Blossom can smell his fresh scent of cinnamon on him. "Hm.. For once you got a point there."

She playfully punched his arm and giggled, "Are we.. you know? Good for now?"

He shrugged. "I guess, it was all your fault anyways."

It was getting close to 11 p.m. and Blossom started to yawn tiredly. "Whatever, I need to go to sleep."

She began to stand up, but Brick held her hand to stop her. The same warmth from before came back to her pleasingly. He spoke softly, "I'm sorry for all I did, but I can at least make it up for you."

Blossom sat back down and sighed deeply. "What is it now?"

He stopped and smirked. "Hm.. How about a dinner tomorrow? I'll pay I swear."

The pink girl couldn't contain her laughter. _Brick going out to a dinner with me?_ She thought to herself. _You have got to be kidding me_. "Alright, but don't think of this as a date or anything."

Brick got off the couch and put his red cap on. "Babe, you wish it was a date, but think again."

He then walked towards the stairs, but stopped almost midway. Blossom was still sitting on the couch and she couldn't stop smiling to herself.

"Anyways, I'll ask Butch to babysit for tomorrow, we'll go in 8 p.m.," he announced.

The auburn female perked her head up, almost in confusion and said, "My other sister is coming back from her trip tomorrow and she needs a place to stay. She can come here for awhile right?"

Brick chuckled to himself. "Sure sure, Butch can have a playmate while we're gone, that's just great."

He continued to trot off upstairs leaving a very perplexed Blossom.

"Playmate?"

* * *

><p>Seems a bit rushed, but at least I got this sixth chapter done. :) R &amp; R! :D<p>

Brick denied Jill's offer on going to a date with her once Blossom made an appearance. They both talked things over back at the house and they quickly forgive each other like last time. Hopefully, they are still friends. Brick though, will make it up for her by buying her dinner. Where is this going really? Also, ooh, do I hear a familiar green counterpart on their way? Find out next chapter! :D Chapter 7: A Playmate?/A Pleasing Dinner

P.S. Sorry if Buttercup couldn't appear on this chapter D: but I'll make sure she does on the next one :D

Please take a look (if you want!) in my profile and answer on a poll that is set up at top of my bio. There is a question whether which one I should continue my past stories from last year O: I am willing to at least finish one because of my very long disappearance here and also, please feel oblige to do so :3 see ya later! :D


End file.
